Naturaleza
by Zelo96
Summary: Y ese día, algunos aprendieron una gran lección.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto, son propiedad y total creación de Kishimoto.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Sasuke Uchiha, es como todos, un adolescente con problemas. Sus principales problemas eran; su orgullo, del cual dependía totalmente, ademas de su egocentrismo, y Hinata Hyuuga. Si, una persona entraba en la categoría de "Problemas adolescentes." Y es que Hinata Hyuuga, era diferente a las demás chicas. No le gritaba cuando le veía, no se le colgaba del cuello ó del brazo, no andaba por allí procurándole amor eterno, ni nada por el estilo. Ese, era el tipo de persona, que él, (aun qué odiara admitirlo) aceptaba a su alrededor.

Pero, nada es miel sobre hojuelas. Al estar observando a la chica a la distancia, se dio cuenta, de que por ser como es, le llamaba la atención, y de una forma peligrosa. Ella, ni le saludaba, si cruzaban palabra, era por algún proyecto escolar, y nada más. Pero, fuera del aula de clases, nada. Ella siempre feliz y sonriente con sus demás compañeros. Eso, le molestaba de sobremanera.

Un día a la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría de los estudiantes abandonaron su aula de clases, incluyendo el edificio, pues era un día hermoso, para almorzar afuera.  
>La pequeña heredera Hyuuga, tenia tiempo sintiéndose, observada. Pero por mas que buscaba, nunca encontraba al causante de esa sensación. Lo único que encontraba, era la presencia de aquel moreno, que todas las chicas perseguían...Uchiha Sasuke. Pero era imposible que fuera él quien le mirara. Como siempre, decidió ignorar el asunto, y prestar atención a la alegre charla del rubio que almorzaba junto con ella y su rubia amiga Ino.<p>

Ino, observo como el moreno de ojos negros, observaba atentamente a Hinata, la cual parecía ignorar totalmente la situación, era imaginación suya o ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba interesado en su amiga?. Fue entonces, que una brillante idea cruzo su mente, para comprobarlo.

-¡Oh santo cielo!- Interrumpió la rubia. -Recordé que tengo que ir a entregar mi tarea de Ingles.- Hablo algo apurada mientras se levantaba y salia casi corriendo despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Tanto el rubio como la morena, vieron por donde iba corriendo la rubia, mientras se perdía entre los estudiantes.

-Eso fue...-

-Extraño.- Termino la morena. Ambos voltearon a verse, mientras reían entre ellos, siendo observados muy fijamente por un moreno. Que de no ser por estar dentro del distrito escolar, ya hubiera matado al rubio, por estar tan cerca de SU Hinata.

Se sentía molesto, enfadado y con ira en su interior. Toda sus emociones fueron a parar en su puño, su puño, fue a parar, en ese árbol, que se encontraba a su lado.

**Mala idea.**

Lo que Sasuke Uchiha nunca vio, por estar observando a Hinata, fue ese panal de abejas, que ante la gran sacudida salieron molestas a defender su hogar.  
>Ante el zumbido, el Uchiha levanto su cabeza, solo para ver a todo un enjambre de abejas, nada felices. Sasuke se quedo totalmente quieto, al punto de que no dejaba entrar el oxigeno a sus pulmones. Pero su plan de permanecer quieto se fue a la basura, cuando escucho un grito.<p>

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- Gritaba una chica de cabello extraño color rosa. Ahora más que nunca debía estar quieto. Aun que prefería el ataque de las abejas, a ser encontrado por Sakura.

-Te encon...- Pero no termino su oración al ver a esas molestas abejas. -¡Kya!-

Lo siguiente que paso, sera recordado en las futuras generaciones de Fire High School.

Una estudiante fue brutalmente atacada por abejas africanas. Nadie sabe que hacia un panal de ese tipo de abejas en una escuela. Todos corrían, de Sakura quien era perseguida por las abejas, y detrás de las abejas, iba Naruto, quien intentaba de alguna forma salvar a la pelirosa. Entre tanto alboroto, nadie noto como Sasuke Uchiha, fue y tecnicamente secuestro a Hinata Hyuuga.

-¡Uchiha-san! ¡ Suélteme!- Exigía la morena, quien golpeaba la espalda del Uchiha, quien no sentía nada, solo sentía como su ego crecía, como su orgullo subía a las nubes, y como esa sonrisa cínica de el, adquiría lo que muchos dirían imposible: Diversión.

No importa cuando ella le reclamara, golpeara, e insultara, nunca le soltaría. Llegaron a una parte mas apartada de todo el alboroto. Y por fin, le dejo en tierra firme, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de cuan sonrojada, ella estaba.

-¿Q-qué quiere?- Pregunto desviando su mirada al instante que se aparta de él.

-Que me mires.- Contesto simplemente. -Debería odiar a la naturaleza, pero mi propia naturaleza me dice, que eres mía.-

Y antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta, Sasuke Uchiha, le estaba besando.

Ese día todos aprendieron una lección.

Sasuke jamás volvería a tocar un árbol de verdad. Sakura jamás saldría de nuevo a la calle. Y Hinata, llamaría más seguido a Sasuke por su apellido, ya que cuando lo hacía, él se ponía bastante salvaje.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**H**ello chicos! Hace tiempo tenia idea de algo asi xD No es exactamente lo que me imaginaba, pero creo que lo muy comico no va conmigo LOL este one-shot se lo dedico a mi amiga y Madrina-sama (?) Otaku4ever (Hamc100) si es que recupera su cuenta xDU que hablando con ella, se nos vino la loca idea. :3 Pero bueno, se que no aparecen las ardillas rabiosas D: te las debo (?)

Espero les haya gustado =3

**T**ake **C**are 


End file.
